


Star Wars: A Future Destiny

by JCRobinson



Category: Glee, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRobinson/pseuds/JCRobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resistance has gone silent. Although The First Order's planet base has been the destroyed, the First Order has been sending out their best spies, in order to find the resistance.</p><p>The commander, Kylo Ren, has managed to survive, and now seeks with the Mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke for guidance for his own sake. As for Luke Skywalker, Rey has found him and plans to return back to base as soon as they can.</p><p>Now the Resistance has found a weapon created by the First Order that is so deadly it could wipe out the universe. No one one can be trusted. General Leia seeks out a young man at the edge of the Galaxy that might help save the universe and restore peace to them all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: A Future Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for taking the time in reading. I hope that you enjoy my first crossover story and it would be kind if you could give me feedback and some constructive criticism to help me and my writing skills.
> 
> I know you are probably wondering "Glee and Star Wars? How on Earth could that happen?" Well I must tell you that when you have an idea, you have to run with it for it to make sense, if you get what I mean.
> 
> So without further adieu, here is A Future Destiny.

 

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The Resistance has gone silent. Although The First Order's planet base has been the destroyed, the First Order has been sending out their best spies, in order to find the Resistance.

The commander, Kylo Ren, has managed to survive, and now seeks with the Mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke for guidance for his own sake. As for Luke Skywalker, Rey has found him and plans to return back to base as soon as they can.

Now the Resistance has found a weapon created by the First Order that is so deadly it could wipe out the universe. No one one can be trusted. General Leia seeks out one young man at the edge of the Galaxy that might help save the universe and restore peace to them all...

* * *

 

"Kurt!" A voice called from the doorway of the house the morning light shining illuminating the whole house, "you need to get up to take this droid into town!" there was a shuffled upstairs as the young man walked downstairs.

The young man's hair was disheveled due to sleep, he simply ran a hand through his hair fixing it half way. His father, Burt Hummel, had a family business as working on old droids and spacecrafts.

Kurt put his satchel on over his tunic then headed outside towards the barn where his father kept them stored at, he opened then barn walking in looking for the droid. Kurt lived with his father in a small house, his mother died when Kurt was very little and only remembered bits and pieces of her, for example, he remembered that her hair smelt like rose petals. His father said that she had been attacked by some animal while she was going to the market one day.

There was a beeping sound as he walked past a pile of hay, Kurt stopped and turned to look for the sound. Walking over to the hay pile he saw the droid that was there behind, it was an A-38, it was sort of like one of the R4-A22 with the cone shaped structure. What made this droid different was that this one was not orange and it ran on four weels instead of two.

It beeped a few times, "It's been fun working on you," Kurt replied as he set the robot on the back of his hovercraft, he attached a few ropes and tied the droid to the machine so it wouldn't fall out. Waving his father goodbye he took off down the dusty road towards the market.

Odysia was the fifth planet in the Hogarian Galaxy which had roughly over a dozen other planets and if not one of the smallest galaxies out there, only a few people across the universe had heard of Odysia. It had it's bad times, being out in the middle of nowhere in the galaxy meant that it was hard getting supplies shipped to them, hence why most of the people on this planet traded for a living.

Odysia was also made up of mostly trees and marshes, it rotated around three suns but it had a mild climate year round, it was beautiful indeed but beauty had it's faults, in the forested areas had hideous monsters that one would not believe to see with their own eyes. Thankfully there was a barriers that protected the people from the creatures that hid out in the shadows, you had to be foolish enough to go past them, which they almost if not never make it out alive.

The planet consisted of four Providences, Aki, Jurgara, Manhi, and Latmatous, Kurt lived in the Latmatous Providence which had a few mountain ranges and flat plains that made it easy for living and building houses. The closest market from their house was about two hundred miles away, which took roughly about two hours if you had a decent transportation machine. Kurt had to be careful and watch out for the Kilani Huntsmen who lived up in the mountains, they're only mission was to hunt and kill no matter who you are or where you came from, he about nearly died from one of them but something saved him.

The only time Kurt took a break from driving was when he stopped to grab a drink of water or check up on the droid and see if was still in one piece which it was, naturally, he just had to make sure it was in decent shape before trying to sell it. The market was located in a city called Karismatus, Kurt didn't like that city too much, it was made up of mostly people who were trying to rook you for your trade, more than half come from other planets where they must have done the same. Fortunately for Kurt he could pick out the con men and find a decent deal out in the bunch.

Coming into the Kurt began to slow down as bunch of people walking around, it was quite normal since most of these people came to trade their goods and whatnot, finding a good place to park it stopped his hovercraft and jumped off, the suns were just poking out to the clouds as the afternoon sky made it's way in. Kurt walked over to the droid and untied the ropes then picked it up setting it on the ground, he looked around for a moment before turning back to the hovercraft, pressing the button on the keys it went invisible, he'd rather not walk home today.

He turned around towards the market place squinting his eyes, Kurt then began to walk, "come on then," he told the droid who then began to follow him, Kurt looked around the market, trying to find someone to trade with. There were different areas, like food, medical supplies, even home decor, but Kurt was looking for parts, his father needed a few new parts in the shop. In the corner of his eyes he saw a gold glint of light, turning his head he saw that it was an android, it was standing next to a booth waving it's arms like it was arguing with someone.

Curiosity struck Kurt and he walked over to the booth,

"I say you, undo these cuff me this instance. I'm part of the Resistance!" the droid told the person that was behind the booth, Kurt recognized him as a Folteen, a nasty race that were fat and four eyes, two on it's hands and two on it's forehead. "Don't you know who I am! I'm-"

"C-3PO, human junk, so you've said about a billion times, who cares if you're apart of this 'resistance'," the Folteen said with a thick accent laughing, it sounded like elephants dancing and it made Kurt shutter, the man noticed Kurt standing there and turned to face him, "Who are you?"

Kurt cleared his throat, "My name is Kurt," he said then turned to looked at the droid, it was gold and had a red arm, but something about it was familiar, he then turned to look back at the Folteen, "I was going to see if that droid is up for trade." Kurt didn't know why he wanted it a of a sudden but he had a feeling it was not good if this man had it.

The Folteen looked at C-3PO then back at Kurt, "you really think I would sell that, kid? You have to show me something worth this for," he then looked down at the A-38 and busted out laughing, "and right now your not looking so good, so beat it, go trade your trash cleaning robot over there," he pointed towards the booth that had utilities.

Kurt rolled his eyes, this was another reason why he hated this city and market, the people here were rude, there was no point in arguing with a Folteen so he just turn his heel and left. He managed to trade a lot of things in less than an hour, he got a lot of food that he was running low on at the house along with hygiene products, he even managed to get a few parts, walking back to his hovercraft a thought popped into his head. The droid. He turn around and saw that the droid was still there on the side of the booth, it now was sitting with it's head down.

Kurt was not a criminal, he had never committed a crime in his life, but as he saw the droid he knew what he needed to do, he was going to steal it from that Folteen who Kurt knew was going to sell for scraps, and Kurt would not allow that to happen. He began walking over to the booth making slow progress pretending to be looking at different things that were in other booths, he looked to see if the man was there, surprisingly he was not and the booth was empty. He was probably on lunch break. Perfect.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching then walked behind the booth advancing towards the droid, catching it's attention it gasped, "Hello there! I'm C-3PO Human Cybrog-" Kurt quickly put a hand over it's mouth nodding.

"We'll do introductions later now first we need to get out of here before that guy comes back," Kurt whispered then looked down at the cuff which were on the droid's hands,

"I believe you have to have a key," C-3PO replied, "I do believe it's inside the booth if I'm not mistaken."

Kurt turned to look up at the booth, he needed to be quick about it.

Standing up he casually looked around checking to see if there was anyone that was watching him, luckily the people were too distracted by trading and looking around to be focused on watching him. He made his way towards the side of the booth where the entrance was, crouching down he walked in nearly gagging, the whole booth smelt like body odor, what made it worse was that it was muggy inside. Looking around he saw the keys hanging up on the wall, grabbing them he made his way out of the booth smelling the fresh air.

He made his way back to C-3PO and began unlocking the handcuffs, the problem that he had was that there were about a dozen keys hooked on the to the key ring,

"I think I see him!" C-3PO said, Kurt turned his head and saw that Threepio was correct, in the distance he saw the Folteen making it's way back to the booth, Kurt turned back to the keys frantically trying to pick the correct one.

_You'll be fine, Kurt. You can do this._

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again looking back down at the keys, he grabbed one and tried unlocking it.

_Click!_

The handcuffs unlocked, "Come on!" Kurt said getting the droid up on his feet and putting his satchel full of stuff on, he ran towards the back of the booth then looked to see if anyone was watching, he then ran towards the booth closest to it, he turned to look behind him seeing that the droid had just made it over to him. He had soon come to find out that Threepio was a slow runner.

They had made it to back to the hovercraft without getting caught, taking the invisibility shield off Kurt climbed on, "Is this what we are riding in?" C-3PO said, Kurt looked at him, "Yes. Unless you have a better-"

"HEY! THAT GUY STOLE MY DROID!" he heard someone bellow Kurt turned back to see that the Folteen was pointing straight straight at him, his teeth shaped in a snarl, Kurt jumped off and _literally_ picked Threepio up setting him on the hovercraft, he tied a few ropes as the droid tried protesting.

Kurt jumped back on the machine and took off down the road swerving through pedestrians, he turned to look back seeing that two official hovercrafs were going after him, he cursed under his breath and began speeding up.

"Slow down or we will shoot!" Kurt heard on of them say on the megaphone, a moment later there was a sound of wind, Kurt looked back seeing that they were shooting at him, swerving he barley managed to miss one of them, the laser hit a tree smashing it into smithereens. The explosion sent Kurt's hovercraft flying but he managed to get the thing going back on course.

"You best slow down or we'll be like that tree back there," C-3PO shouted above the wind, Kurt turned back looking at the droid,

"And go to jail. No thanks." Kurt remarked, his thick with sarcasm, he then saw that the officials were nearly on their tails.

Kurt had been working on the hovercraft for quite sometime, updating it with brand new features like weaponry, and sharp accuracy, now it was time to check out those features, he pressed a button which pulled up a screen, once one of the hovercrafts were locked on he pressed a button, there was rattling sound.

"Come on, don't fail me now, baby," he whispered pressing the button again, there was a wheezing noise but then there was a sound of release followed by an explosion, Kurt turned his head to see that one of the machines had exploded, he shouted with victory.

"You did it!" C-3PO said, but that cheer would soon be over when Kurt's hovercraft was hit, he looked at the screen which now beep madly with the flashing red light, he read the screen. One of the engines had been hit and was now losing power drastically, he looked ahead seeing Dradion Canyon, he just needed to make up there, no one dared to even step foot, they said that there were monsters that lived in the caves.

Kurt pressed a few buttons on the screen, leveling out the engines to where that they would be able to make it to their destination. He swerved a few lasers, nearly missing them by a hair, Kurt went inside the canyon, the walls were narrow and black as a pit making it almost hard to see, but still the official followed. Kurt sighed in frustration and pressed a few buttons, he tried shooting the hovercraft but the official swerve making it hit a rock, the rock exploded into a million pieces.

"Dammit!"Kurt shouted, and began speeding up, the machine shot at Kurt's hovercraft, it hit him, sending them flying in to a rock.

There was a ringing sound as Kurt opened his eyes, he was in a complete daze for a moment as he looked around at his surroundings, he felt like he was underwater as the noises seemed muffled. The man blinked twice before realizing what was happening, the hovercraft was now smashed against the wall, black smoke steamed out of it as parts were left scattered.

"Threepio..." Kurt croaked remembering the gold droid that was with him, he stumbled up and made his way over to the debris, "Threepio?" He saw that a red arm was lying with next to a bolder. He picked the arm up and looked around, "Where are-" his sentence was suddenly cut off when he felt a cold metal pressed against the back of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter will be posted soon.
> 
> May The Force be with you.
> 
> ~J.C. Robinson


End file.
